Alpha Male and Alpha Female
by YouOnlyLiveOncee
Summary: When Vince younger gets herself in trouble, she decides to go live with her brother. Then she meets the team, and Dom. Why does she feel this way? What is she hiding? Why is she so odd? You have to read to find out!


_**Quote: **__Everybody's got their problems. Everybody says the same thing to you It's just a matter how you solve them, and knowing how to change the things you've been through_

"_Vince"_

"_Roxanna? What is it? Why are you crying?"_

"_Can...Can I live with you for a while"_

"_Of course you can baby girl"_

"_I'll be there tomorrow"_

_( ….. )_

It's been rough this week, each day I lost a team member. They were killed, some way or another. It killed me because it was my fault. I should have never killed _**him**_.

He provoked me, he threatened me. I was so pissed off with him that I grabbed a wrench and beat him to death. Now I have his team on my ass.

They slowly killed off my team, and now I'm next, but I'm not going down without a fight.

You don't kill my team and get away with it, but I refuse to stay in La Vegas. They took everything away from me and I need time to build myself again.

This time I will be prepared for a fight, and I will win.

As I said before, I needed to build myself up, so I'm going to go live with my older brother Vince in LA. Last time I saw Vince was when I was 15, we were living with our Uncle in Dominican Republic, Vince turned 18 and he went back home to LA. That was five years ago.

I truly love my brother, and I wouldn't want him to get involved with my life, I don't want the cops after him.

Your probably wondering what I do? I'm a street racer. I was the best racer out there in Las Vegas, they started calling me 'The Queen on Ace'.

I had a rough childhood and I used drugs and alcohol to "solve" my problems. At the time I thought it did but it didn't. I was so fucked up one day that a friend, Marcelo found me. He took me in and he taught me everything I know now. He was the best racer in Las Vegas, but then he died. I was like his daughter and I got his title…and his car.

Marcelo isn't a boyfriend or anything; he was a father figure to me. He was like a father too me, since my father was in gangs, and had no time for Vince and I. Marcelo's car is a classic, a 1971 Chevrolet Chevelle, black with two white stripes going down through the middle.

That car is my baby, what can I say, I love my classics.

Vince doesn't know I race, and he will probably never know.

My brother is very protective of me, even though he's only three years older than me. It's a problem sometimes, when I'm dating someone, Vince tends to scare them away. Hopefully he has changed, but I doubt that.

Our house is where we grew up. My parents were so close when we were little. Our family was really diverse. My dad was Italian mixed with Australian and my mom was Dominican/ Brazilian mixed with Asian.

Our father was in the gangs, so was my mom. They didn't have enough money to care for us so they started doing all types of shit to earn it. At the age of five my parents ended up dead in some alley, then we were sent to foster care for a year and then our uncle found us and too us in. When Vince turn 18 he left, and when I turned 18 I left too, but I went to Vegas while Vince went to LA.

Vince and I were very close to a family that lived near us, The Toretto's. I was really close to Mia, while Vince was close to Dominic, Mia's older brother. I think Vince went back to LA to be back with Dom and Mia, they are family.

Sighing, I finally found the house we grew up in. It still looked the same, the faded blue paint, the green grass, the tree that covered the beautiful patio, and the ugly driveway.

I parked in front of the house and slowly got out. In the drive way there was a 1999 Nissan maxima parked, it had rims, a nice paint job, and if was tricked out. _Nice._

Slowly I grabbed my three duffle bags and made my way to the door. I knocked twice and waited. The door opened an revealed my brother. He grew; he wasn't the small undeveloped boy he was before. He was well built, he has a beard, and he looked pretty good. He was tatted as well. His black hair was messy and his green eyes still sparkled.

My brother and I look somewhat alike. We both had the jet black hair, defined facial features and green eyes, and apparently we are both tatted up.

"Anna! I missed you, loca" Vince said as he pulled me in the biggest bear hug ever.

By then, I already dropped my duffle bags. Vince twirled me around and slowly put me down.

"I missed you so much, Vinny-Pooh" I said, my voice slightly muffled.

Vince laughed, and walked in side with my Duffle bags in his arm. Shaking my head, I walked in behind him and closed the door.

"So why did you call me crying yesterday?"

I stared at him. _Aw fuck, what am I gonna say._

**A/n: I know it's not a lot but it's just the beginning. I hope you like it. It 3:10 in the morning so excuse some errors ;x REVIEW!**


End file.
